Akatsuki Sound
by The Magical Taco
Summary: Naruto is betrayed and blinded at the VOTE. He joins Akatsuki along with a foul mouthed girl from Sound.....
1. Chapter 1

Yea...I said I wan't going to right another story...but...don't own Naruto or the Nickleback song...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Naruto Uzamaki laid on the cold stone at the valley of the end beaten, torn, betrayed, and confused. He had defeated Sasuke and saved him from Orochimaru. He had stood over Sasuke's unconscious form and waited until a familiar chakra source had come. It was Kakashi. Naruto signaled to him and Kakashi came and looked at Sasuke. Then he did the on thing Naruto didn't expect.

Flashback

_"You Demon?! How could you do this to the last Uchiha!! I'll KILL YOU!!" the cyclops roared as he punched Naruto again and again. Naruto was frozen in shock. He couldn't move. _

_'Why?' he thought as tears fell from his eyes. Kakashi took out a kunai and cut gashed all over Naruto. He then pulled out to kunai and stabbed Naruto in the eyes. Naruto fell to the ground with out a sound as he heard Kakashi pick up Sasuke and shushined away._

End Flashback

So here Naruto was with gashes all over his body and two kunai in his eyes. The kyuubi had used to much chakra and couldn't heal Naruto, so he had to sit and wait in pain for death. Death never came. Instead, he heard four voices standing over him.

"So Itatchi, this is him?"

"Yes"

"Konoha has fallen far if this is what they do to their kids, eh Hiden?"

"Yes Kakuzu. To think that the shitty little leaf village would attack such a warrior worthy of Jashin-sama is a sin indeed"

"So Itatchi, what should we do?"

"We will take him back. We can heal his body but he will be blind...What, I sense some one coming." The four Akatsuki turned to see a girl with red hair and a flute strugling to get to Naruto. The group listened to her curse as she crawled.

"Must...get...to...dumbass Blondy...can't die..." she said as she crawled to Naruto. The slowly fell unconscious four feet from him. No one said anything before Hidan spoke up.

"Rejoice!! Jashin-sama has shown me my newest apprentice. I feel the calling of Jashin-sama to her!" he proclaimed. Kakuzu groaned.

"Great...another one"

"Kisame. Grab the boy. Hidan, get the girl if you want an apprintice. We will take them to leader-sama." Itatchi said. The group nodded and dissapeared just as ANBU came to the valley.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto woke up in a small room on a stone bed. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. Then realization hit him.

'Why? I thought Kakashi-sensai would understand...' He stopped as he heard footsteps near him.

"W-w-whose there?" he said.

"Relax, Uzamaki-san. I am just here to talk. That was quite a fight I saw, though I am curious as to why you held back?" the man asked.

"I didn't...I didn't want to kill him...b-but...he wanted to kill...me" Naruto said softly. He couldnn't see it but the man nodded.

"You know, you and I had the same sensai. Jiriyaha taught me everything I know."

"You were taught by ero-sennin?!" Naruto said. The man laughed.

"Yes, Ero-sennin, as you put it was my first sensai. Now Naruto, what do you want to do know. My informants tell me that Konoha's council has banned you. And no, Tsunade-sensai couldn't stop them."

"Baa-chan couldn't stop it. I'm banished?" Naruto said. Not wanting too belive the man.

"Yes, now, back to the question. What are you going to do know?" Naruto thought for a minute.

"I want to join Akatsuki" he said. The man tilted his head back.

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"So I can grow strong. And save the innocent people of that village. I'll do anything." he said. The man smiled.

"Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Now, the first thing I need to tell you is what happened to your body. You used to much of the Kyuubi's chakra during the fight so it couldn't heal you. A member of Akatsuki, Kakuzu, Volunteered his own special ability to you so you could live. Your body is now made of bandages that are stronger than steel. You do not need to eat or sleep. The only thing you need to do is protect your hearts"

"Hearts? as in more than one?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, that way, if one heart is destroyed, you have a back up. Anyway, the bandages wrap around your whole body, leaving you mouth open so you can speak. I am sorry to say that you will never be able to see again. The damage to your eyes in to extreme. However, in due time. I will be showing you a tecnique of mine that allows you to use chakra to see things around you. Much like sonar. But this will all happen later. First you must meet you tenant." the man said. Naruto looked confused.

"You mean Kyuubi?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, you must talk to him. Now, I want you to lean back and relax" Naruto did so and soon he found himself falling into darkness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto hid the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes and saw a sewer...Wait?? Eyes!? Naruto reached up and felt no bandages on his eyes. He looked down to see himself as he looked before the fight. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice behind him.

**"When you are finished being amazed that you can see in your own mind. Please turn around as we have much to discuss."** said the voice. Naruto turned around and was face to face with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He gulped and stood up. The kyuubi smile.

**"First things first is I would like to say thank you, kit"** the demon said. Naruto was stumped. Didn't really expect that.

"W-why?"

**"Why? Why for abandoning that wretched city of course! I grew tired of you being abused by those foolish villagers. Not only because no one should have that happen to them but that it took a lot out of me to heal you..."** rambled the demon. Naruto just stared at the demon.

'This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune??' he thought.

**"Yes I am, is there a problem. I can hear thoughts you know...But enough of this foolishness. The reason I called you here is that I am slowly merging with you. You used to much of my chakra battling that gay emo boy that the seal broke and activated a fail-safe. I'll lose all of my power and you will become the next Kyuubi. I will become somewhat of a conscious. So...any questions?"**

Naruto stared at the demon with a some what bored look on his face.

"I got saved by a group of the worlds most notorious criminals, was give one of their skills, am going to be trained by their leader and the rest. Not much is shocking me anymore. But I do have one question. Will I have a tail?"

**"Nine"**

"Kick-Ass. Now I just need a weapon..."

**"I got that covered. You will get my sitar."** Naruto stared at the sitar that appeared in his hands. It was smoke grey and had two red foxes on it. The fret board had something odd on it though. The first fret had a flame etched on it. The second had wind, the third had stone, the fourth had a wind gust, the fifth had sand, the sixth had a skull, the seventh had a tree, and the rest had musical notes. Naruto pointed to them and the Kyuubi grinned.

**"My sitar is a gift from Kami herself. Its one of a kind. When you play in while pressing one of the frets with the elements on it, they will bend to your will. The skeleton will summon fox spirts to help you. The rest put chakra blades on the sound waves. It's indestructable too...Awesome, no?"** chuckled the demon. Naruto smiled and put his hand on the water fret and strummed. Sure enough, all of the sewer water bent to his will. Naruto stopped struming with a shit eating grin on his face. Life was going to be very interesting now.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto woke up to see Pein looking at his Sitar.

"Intrusting Instrament, Uzamaki-san. Kyuubi gave it too you I suppose?" he said. Naruto nodded and reached out to find it. His hand gripped it and he strapped it to his back.

"Um...sir, I was wondering if you could teach me how to see without my eyes first. My training would go better if I wasn't blind..." Naruto trailed off. The man laughed again.

"Call me Pein-sama, and yes. All you have to do is add youki to your ears. It will supercharge you hearing so that the slightest sound will bounce of and come to you. Just breathing will give you a sonar image of the world around you. You just won't be able to see color." Pein said. Naruto nodded and added the youki to his ears. He then made a click with his tongue and all of a sudden the world came into focus. He could see again. Sure, everything was blue, BUT HE COULD SEE AGAIN!! He smiled and turned to Pein.

"What now Pein-sama?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tayuya woke up to find herself in the middle of the floor with her arms and legs spread open, she lifted he head to see she was in the middle of some ceremony.

"Why the Hell am I tied up?!" she screamed. She looked over to see a man with a sythe chanting. He opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"You have been chosen!! Jashin-sama has accepted you and you are now an eternal priestess of Jashin-sama!!" he said. Tayuya looked at him in confussion.

"What the hell are you talking about you hunch-backed freak?" she yelled. She looked furious as Hidan smiled.

"You child are now an acolyte of Jashin-sama. Immortal to reap souls for our Lord!" he said.

"WHAT!! IM AIN'T DOING ANYTHING FOR NO...wait...immortal, you say? Please continued." she finished sweetly. Hidan smiled.

'I like this girl'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two years later

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto an Kakuzu stood in the middle of a the Akatsuki training field. Both were panting and were exausted.

"Ok. Naruto, lets try again. Move the hearts so that the kunai goes right through. Ready?" Kakuzu asked. Naruto nodded and Kakuzu let loose kunai after kunai. They flew towards Naruto. The bandages on his body opened and the kunai sailed throught. Naruto smirked.

"Gotcha, sensai." he said. He sat down and pulled the Sitar off his back and began to play. The earth under Kakuzu ruptured and a cage came up and trapped the bounty hunter. Kakuzu smirked.

"Not bad, Gaki. You've gotten good with that in the past year, but lets see you dodge this." he said. Kakuzu turned around and his blue mask sent a jet of water at Naruto, causing the blonde to jump and avoid the blast. Naruto began to play again in the air and the water bent around and headed for Kakuzu. Kakuzu cursed and dodged to the left. He hadn't noticed Naruto's song had changed and the tree's roots began to lash out at him. He dodged the first two and sliced three more with his sword, but soon many more broke out and grabbed the ninja and held him. In a flash of yellow, a muffified blonde shinobi had extended claws at the man's neck. Kakuzu laughed.

"Good job kid. Your finally ready." he said. Naruto looked confused.

"Ready for what?"

"Go see Pein-sama. You are joining Akatsuki."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tayuya tensed as she scanned the tree's around her. Hidan-sensai had goten away from he doki and had disappeared in the trees. She raised he flute to her lips and played a small tune. Instantly four demons appeared and looked at her. She continued playing as if giving the directions. They stood their for a moment before dashing into the group. They blasted back as Hidan jumped out of the ground and slashed at three with his scythe. He then lunged at Tayuya, who jumped back and summoned three more doki. Hidan cut down the doki and turned to his apprintice.

"We can do this all day. I could hone my skills for Jashin-sama." he taunted. Tayuya gritted her teeth.

"Up yours. Try this on for size!!"

Angry Demon:Acolyte Brigade

She played he flute and seven doki appeared with scythes in their hands. She continued playing and they charged. Hidan cut down four until on managed to cut off his scythe arm. Hidan pulled out a kunai and continued attacking, destroying two more doki. But the final two swung and cut off his head. As his body sank to the floor Hidan laughed.

"Well done apprentice. Jashin-sama is pleased. We are done training. Leader wishes to see you."

"For what?"

"You are joining Akatsuki."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto stood before Pein. The leader of Akatsuki and the blonde shinobi stood waiting for Hidan and his apprentice.

"So...Pein-sensai. Who is Hidan-san's apprentice?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Tayuya. She used to work for Orochimaru. She was found coming to you at the battle of the end. She wanted to protect you for some reason..." Pein said. Naruto shrugged and waited for her to enter. After five minutes the red head burst in.

"I'm sorry leader. My training with Hidan-sensai went a little over..." she said. Pein raised his hand and silenced her.

"It is fine Tayuya. No as you two know, it has been two years since becoming Akatsuki recruits. Now the time has come for you to join. As you both know, Akatsuki members work in teams of two. So, Tayuya, meet Naruto Namikazi...your partner..."

"...**SAY WHAT**_!!_"

"Yes, Tayuya. You both are extremly gifted. You both use musical instruments as weapons. You WILL work together!!" Pein said forcefully. Tayuya wasn't quite done whining though.

"But Leader...he's blind!!" she yelled. Naruto and Pein laughed.

"I assure you Tayuya that he can see better than you..."

"But he's mortal!! He'll just get in the way..." she whined. Naruto laughed.

"Like you could kill me, human." he said. Tayuya yelled and pulled a kunai and sent it at his chest...only to have his bandages grab the kunai and pull it in the bandages.

"Like I said. You can't kill me human..." he sighed. Tayuya yelled and stabbed a kunai into Naruto's cheek. Completly impaling it. Blood dripped from his mouth and Tayuya smirked. She soon was gaping as Naruto pulled the kunai out and the wound healed. He turned to her with a foxy grin.

"If you quite finished trying to embarrass your self, I believe Pein-sama has a mission for us." he said. Tayuya looked away with a frown but she felt a slight blush on her cheeks. Pein was silently laughing at the two.

'I'll have to set up a bet. I give them four months before their dating...' he mused. He then turned to Naruto and Tayuya.

"Yes, you two will be going to the hidden rain village. I am the kage there, so just wear the headbands i'm going to give you and you will be fine. Now, I hear rumors of a rebel force building in the rain. I will not stand for this. You are to go and exterminate it. Am I clear?" Pein said as he tossed the two a Rain headband. The two nodded and left. Pein signaled for the rest of the Akatsuki memebers to come out from the shadows. Pein cracked his knuckled and looked at the group.

"So...I put 15,000 ryu on those two going out within the next four months...anyone want in?" he said. Everyone was silent for a moment before they pulled out their wallets.

"Im in" they said.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto and Tayuya walked along the road to Rain in their Akatsuki cloaks and hats. The two had walked in silence for hours. And it was begining to get on Tayuya's nerves.

"So...your the Kyuubi brat, huh?" she said. Naruto smirked under his hat.

"Not really. I'm becoming the Kyuubi." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tayuya froze and stared at her partner.

"WHAT!!" she roared. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"Were merging. I'm a hanyou. No bigy." the blonde said.

"No bigy?! NO BIGY!!My partner is going to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you think its no bigy? I'll tell you something Ass hole. You being a demon is not 'no bigy' " she seethed. Naruto smiled.

"Yes, Tayuya-chan" he said as he turned around. Because he couldn't see in color, he never noticed the blush that went on Tayuya's face. It quickly hid it while silently chastising herself.

'get a hold of yourself Tayuya. He's just a stupid brat. You don't want a relationship with him...even though i'm sure Jashin-sama would approve since he will become the kyuu--NO NO NO stop!! Bad Tayuya!' she mentaly yelled. She was brought out of it by Naruto.

"We'll stop here for the night." he said. Tayuya nodded and watched as Naruto sat down in a clearing and pulled out his sitar.

"What are you doing dipshit, we have to set up camp." she yelled. Naruto smirked.

"Watch and listen" he said. He then began playing. Nothing happened at first, but soon tree roots burst out of the ground and formed a small circle. The ground burst up and created two tents before a layer of moss entered the bottom as bedding. As the song ended. The roots burst on fire, leaving a perfect campsite. Naruto smiled and turned to Tayuya.

"Satisfied? I hope so. I'm going to sleep. See ya." said the mummified demon before crawling into a tent, leaving a stunned Tayuya. The girl stood there for five minutes before slowly entering the bed and going to sleep. She sleep for a few hours until she heard the sound of music in the background. She silently got up and found Naruto playing his Sitar and singing. She was about to say something when she heard him start to sing.

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.

Woah, but heaven,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love would all save us,  
But how can that be,  
Look what love gave us,  
World full of killing,  
And blood-spilling, that world never came.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
Aaaaa...

Now that the world isn't ending,  
It's love that I'm sending to you,  
It isn't the love of the hero,  
And that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And they´re watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly awayyy...

Naruto stopped playing and sighed. He stiffened as he felt two arms wrap around him. He turned around to feel Tayuya crying into his back. Naruto gave her a sad smile and hugged her back. They leaned back and slept as Naruto held Tayuya as the tears ran down he face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And there it is, the first chapter. Now I have two stories doing two of my three favorite pairings. Naruto/Tayuya, Naruto/Temari, and Naruto/Anko...so tell me what you think. If there are any questions of how Naruto can see. He hears the sounds as they come back to him. If you've seen the dark knight, picture the sonar thing batman sets up with the phones...

-Taco out


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter...Yay second chapter...don't own Naruto

To Omi--ok, her are your anwers in order...

1)Naruto is NOT!! completely wrapped in bandages. It is only from the waist up. Also, yes, the bandages will become weapons later...A special Taijutsu style to be exact.

2)The way the bandages he has works may not be how they work in the show on Kakuzu, but heres how MINE work. Naruto no longer has flesh, blood and bone in his Torso. Chakra vessels keep blood from his hearts running through him. He does not have to breath because of...lets say a jutsu...but anyway...the wrappings on his head are just for show...cause I like them...they serve no real purpose except covering his eyes. Also, I have no intentions of writing a lemon...If you wan't no picture it, be my guest, but kissing and marrage are about as far as I am going to go...

3) Yes, Konoha WILL play a large part soon...specifically the upcoming jounin exams...

Now... for everyone that wants to know, this is a full desciption of Naruto's look...

He is six foot two and has a muscular build. Long black pants that are cut at the bottom. Black shinobi sandals. He wears no shirt under the Akatsuki cloak, his bandages are there covering his torso. They wrap around to his forearm before stopping. They also go up his neck, covering his eyes but leaving his jaw line uncovered. His sitar is strapped to his back and his blonde hair is behind him in a pony-tail like Jirihaya

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto woke up and felt something soft in his arms. He made a click with his tongue and the world came into focus and immediately a blush came to his face. He nugged his partner slightly.

"Tayuya-chan, Tayuya-chan. Wake up. Wake up." he said softly. Tayuya mumbled and snuggled closer to Naruto, causeing the boy to go red like a tomato. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Tayuya-chan...you really should wake up." he said. Tayuya mumbled and opened her eyes. She noticed that she wasn't in he bed and she had something warm around her...It hit her. She 'eepped' and jumped up blushing. Naruto laughed a little and stood up too. Tayuya growled and began to balk away. Naruto laughed a little more before playing a small tune on his Sitar. The campsite slowly sank until there were not traces of it anywhere. He smirked before continuing to walk. The two walked in silence for an hour or so before Naruto decided to speak his mind.

"Hey Tayuya...I was wondering. Kakuzu said that you came trying to find me the day we got taken to Akatsuki...like you were trying to protect me...why?" he said. Tayuya stiffened a little bit.

"N-n-none of y-your b-b-buisness blondy." she said. Naruto shrugged.

"I was just asking" he mumbled. The two continued to walk with no conversation for about an hour before they reached the entrance to Rain village.

"What are our aliases?" Tayuya asked. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. He read it once and froze. He read it again and began to choke.

"T-t-they c-can't b-be se-serious!!" he yelled. Tayuya grabbed the piece of paper.

"Why? What is it? she said as she read threw the piece of paper. Naruto turned red but quickly hid it in a rage.

"WHAT!! OH THEY ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK!!" she yelled. Naruto began to stroke the edge of his nose in agitation.

"Look, if you have a big problem with it, we'll come up with something else." he said with a little...rejection? Tayuya looked at him a little offended before taking off her hat to show a smile as she put on a genjustu.

"No we'll do it, just don't expect me to go all mushy on you...Reiko-kun" she finished with a innocent smile. Naruto smirked as he dropped his hat and put on his own genjutsu.

"Wouldn't dream of it Koui-hime." he said as he picked the blushing girl up bridal style and walked towards the security check. The two chunnin guards stood up and waited for the two to approach.

"Halt. What buisness do you have in rain?" one asked. Naruto smiled.

"My Koui-hime and myself are on our anniversary! We came for the beauty of the forrest and beach around here." 'Reiko' said with a foxy grin as he handed the guard their fake passports. The guard looked them over before smiling to the two.

"Have a great day Dakato-san" he said. 'Reiko' and 'Koui' smiled and walked through the gate. Naruto still held Tayuya bridal style as they walked down the street.

"You can put me down, you know" she whispered in his ear. He smiled.

"Why? You way next to nothing and its every guys dream to carry a beautiful woman in front of everyone. Genjustu or not. No stay quiet and act natural." he said. Having no idea the blush that appeared on Tayuya's face as he said it. She decided to live the moment and kissed the boy an his cheek before snuggling up against him. Naruto blushed even deeper and carried Tayuya all the way to the hotel. They got to there room and opened the door to find...one bed. Naruto set Tayuya down and grabbed a pillow and huddled on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tayuya said.

"Well, there's only one bed so you should have it." he replied. Tayuya looked at him with mock shock.

"You about to be the king of demons and have been know to exterminate villages with a smile on your face, yet you chivalrous to little old me?" she said mockingly. Naruto threw a pillow at her and rolled over.

"Don't get used to it...'koui-hime'" he replied. Tayuya blushed and crawled into the bed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

The next day, Tayuya and Naruto walked down the run down slums of rain. They slowly made there way to a rumored rebellion headquarters. They came down an alley to a wall...or was it.

"Tst, Genjutsu...kai" Tayuya said as a door slowly appeared. The two walked down into a split hall. Naruto clicked his tounge and a picture of the surrounding rooms appeared.

"Twenty-two jounin in the room to the left. Thirty-eight on the right. Your pick." he said. Tayuya mocked thinking for a moment.

"I'm on vacation, i'll take the twenty." she said with a grin. Naruto nodded. He pulled out his sitar and sat on the ground as Tayuya began to play her flute. As she did, seven warriors appeared before he before walking into the smaller room. Naruto put his hand on the earth fret and began to play. A rumble was heard. Tayuya's demons came back and disappeared. Tayuya looked at Naruto quizzically.

"What did you do?" she said. Naruto smirked and led her to the room. They stopped as a wall of dirt blocked them. Naruto strummed the earth fret again and the wall receded back into the ground to reveal thirty-eight jounin in bloody heaps on the floor. Tayuya whisled and began to walk through the bodies.

"You don't do anything half way, do you?" she asked. Naruto smirked in reply. Tayuya scanned the bodies, picking up random peices of paper here and there before stopping on one in particular. She read it, read it twice...read it a third time before laughing.

"What is it? Some one's angst filled will or something?" Naruto asked. Tayuya just smiled evily and gave it to him. Naruto read it, and a cruel malicious smile filled his face. He and Tayuya turned and left as Naruto dropped the paper into a puddle of blood. For ever smudging the image. But the two Akatsuki remembered what it said.

_"Konoha Rejoices!! Today, news has reached the hokage that our beloved Yodamaine had a secret marrige to Uzamaki Kushino before the Kyuubi attack. Apparently twins were born! The youngest is heiress Kayku Namikazi, a chunnin of cloud. She stayed there for her own protection and is now coming here to participate in the jounin exams!! The is Konoha's very own hero...Uzamaki Naruto! The boy who helped rescue the Uchiha heir from the claws of Orochimaru. Where ever Naruto is, we beg that he return home in two weeks for the Jounin exams and Konoha can have the Namikazi's in our borders again!!"_

The newspaper slowly sank to the pool of blood as the blonde heir laughed on his way out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two chunnin watched as two cloaked figures approached the gate to Konoha. The city was rejoicing the return of Kayku, the Namikazi heir and was hoping for the return of Naruto. They stepped into the positions as the two approached.

"Halt! State you buisness in Konoha." one said. One of the cloak figures opened his hand and a necklace came out. He handed it to the guard.

"Give this to Tsunade, she'll know who I am." he said. The guard looked confused, but nodded and left. The other chunnin was left with the two strangers who didn't seem to move or breath. He stood their in growning fear as the two stood motionless lessly. That soon changed to shock as the Hokage, Jiriyaha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and The Namikazi heir stood with kunai drawn around the two. Tsunade spoke first.

"You have two seconds to tell me how you got this necklace, Akatsuki." she growled. The figure laughed.

"Because you gave it to me, Tsunade-sama. Or should I say...baa-chan." the man said. Tsunade froze. She reached to the man and threw his hat off. The group gaped as the man underneath was Naruto.

"W-w-why?! What happened? Why are your eyes bandaged? WHY DID YOU JOIN THEM!!" she all but yelled as she grabbed his shirt. Naruto frowned a little.

"I joined because I was accepted. Something I wasn't here. As for my eyes...ask Hatake, he should know EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED" the blonde roared. Everyone took a step back, having never seen Naruto angry. Naruto turned to Jiriyaha.

"Oh, Ero-sennin...Pein-sensai says hey" he said. Jiriyaha choked on air.

"P-P-Pein's alive?!" he yelled. Naruto smiled.

"Yes, he is. Now, if where done here. I have the jounin exams to sighn up for, yeah?" he said, only to be hit upside the head by his partner.

"I swear to Kami Naruto. If you so much as act like Deidra ever again I will find a way to cut off all of your tails." Tayuya roared as the two walked down the road. The group that knew the truth about Naruto gulped...tails??

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And i'm going to end it there...mwahahaha!!...ah get over it...now poll time!!

Should Naruto's sister be stuck up like an Uchiha...OR...Agree with Naruto and turn on the village for how they treated him??

The choice is yours...

-Taco out


	3. Chapter 3

Ok...Akatsuki Sound part tre coming at ya peeps... OK...here are the poll results...

Stuck up little bratty sister-6

Sister that agrees with Naruto-21

At first, stuck up but slowly changes-3

(A/N- I got a few for that catagory so I added it)

Well that was fairly unanimous...I appologize to the people that wanted a stuck up sister. As compensation, i'm going to take Hillwise's suggestion. So Kayku will act like a pompous clan head to the villagers, but secretly hate them with Naruto...so she can back stab them...Also, Hillwise...As to your questions as to how Jiriyaha knows who Pein is and How Naruto can read if hes blind. First, Jiriyaha's spy network told him the identity of Pein. As for how Naruto can read, lets say the he has crazy Chuck Norris skills and just CAN read...don't argue with it until I think of a good explanation...my story :) Don't own Naruto...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto and Tayuya walked silently down the streets of Konoha. It remained the same. Shop busy with customers. Restaurants on lunch rush. Even weapon store had shinobi coming in and out. The two walked along. Tayuya broke the silence.

"You know. Tsunade and Jiriyaha actually care for you. You didn't have to be so cruel." she said. Naruto shrugged.

"I know, but they made the mistake of bringing the Uchiha and pinky there. I lost my temper. I'll talk to them later." he said with an air of finality, giving Tayuya the hint that the conversation was over. They walked to the Hokage tower and sighed up for the jounin exams before heading for the Hokage monument. They stood in silence watching it for a little while before they felt five distinct chakra signatures approach. Of Naruto didn't get control of his anger...only two would be leaving. Tsunade, Jiriyaha, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all appeared, surrounding the Akatsuki members. Naruto frowned a little.

"Baa-chan, ero-sennin. I know you want to talk. But you should tell these three to leave before I can no longer hold my temper." he said. Sasuke snorted.

"Like you could do anything do--ack!" he grabbed his throat as all air left his longs and around him. Pure rage oozed off Naruto. Tsunade stepped back a bit.

"Kakashi, you and you team will leave..."

"But Tsunade-sama, the demon..."

"NOW!!" she roared. The active Konoha team seven nodded begrudgingly and left. Naruo sighed and sat Indian style and pulled out his sitar. He played it a little and Tsunade and Jiriyaha soon found themselves sitting in stone chairs.

"How did you..." Tsunade began, but was cut off by a hand from Naruto.

"I will explain...lets start from the beginning..." he said, as he began his tale.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nara Shikamaru had never run so fast in his whole life...Hell he had never been so energetic in his whole life. No one had ever seen Konoha's number one tactical genius run to the training ground so fast. Team 8, 9, 10 and the sand three had never seen the boy move like that. They came up to him as he stopped for a breather.

"Shikamau!! Whats up? You've never moved that fast" Couji said. Shikamau panted before uttering that made all shinobi break out in a run for the jounin exam room.

"Gasp...Naruto...Back...competing in...Jounin...exams..." he panted. He looked up to see all groups already gone towards the exam room

'stupid blonde...so troublesome'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So...does that explanation satisfy you two?" Naruto said as he looked at the two sannin that were currently gaping at him.

"So...just how strong are you Naruto?" Jiyiyaha said. Naruto thought for a minute.

"Lets just say that...well, i'll keep that a secret." Naruto said with a smile. Jiriyaha and Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Well, how strongs your partner here?" Tsunade asked. Tayuya smirked.

"I could take you both down with little effort." she said. The two sannin paled a little.

"And who's the strongest out of you two?" Jiriyaha said. Tayuya held her head down in a pout and shot a thumb at Naruto who laughed a little.

"Well you two...as much as I love chatting, The jounin exam begins today, so we really should be going..."

"Wait, Naruto! Three more questions. One, what did Tayuya mean by tails. Two, what country will you be in it for, and what do you think of your sister?" Tsunade said. Naruto pause for a moment.

"I don't know my sister so i'll hold my judgement. As for the country, Pein-sensai is the kage of Rain. And as for what my partner blurted out...don't worry about it." he said with an eye smile before walking away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto stood leaning against a wall in the jounin examination room. He and Tayuya were given a wide birth after on stupid grass nin insulted Akatsuki and soon found himself without a head. No one had come near them since...Until he felt a few familiar chakra signatures and one resembaling his before he got his demon youki coming at his a high speeds. He sighed.

'how did they find out? That one like mine must be Kayku' he mental groaned as he rubbed his nose. Said chakra owners burst through the doors with an green eyesore leading the way.

"YOSH!!OUR MOST YOUTHFUL COMPANION NARUTO HAS RETURNED!!" the green beast yelled as he burst in the room. The rest of the group quickly followed inside and began searching for a boy who was seriously debating melting with the wall. It was to no use as a certain mut picked up his sent.

"I smell him...he smells even more like fox, but its him..." he said as he followed his nose in a line for the two Akatsuki. He stopped as he notice the scent coming form the cloaked figure before him.

"Naruto?" he said. The cloaked figure realised he had been comprimised and gave up.

"Hey Kiba." he said. Kiba's look of uncertainty changed instatly into a full blown grin. He turned around.

"HEY GUYS!! I FOUND HIM!!" he yelled. Instantly the whole rookie twelve, the sand three, and Kakyu were around him. Kiba reached up and knocked Naruto's hat off. The group gasped.

"Naruto!! What happened to your eyes?" Ino said. Naruto frowned a little.

"Go ask Kakashi." he said simply.

"But how can you see?" You have to be able to see to be a ninja." Ino argued. Naruto smirked.

"That will be my secret. But trust me, I can see." he said. That ended the conversation for a whole two seconds.

"YOUSH!! NARUTO-KUN...WHY DO YOU HAVE THE UNYOUTHFUL HIATE OF RAIN INSTEAD OF KONOHA...WHY ARE YOU NOT A KONOHA SHINOBI?" Lee said/yelled. That caught Naruto off guard.

"Wait...you guys don't know. Sasus-gay, Pinky, and the damn council never told you?" he said.

"Told us what Naruto?" Chouji said. Naruto laughed.

"Well isn't that great. I left because I was banished for hurting there precious Uchiha and bringing him back. I was banished from Konoha!" he yelled. The group gasped.

"N-n-no S-sakura said y-ou left..." Hinata stuttered. Naruto laughed louder.

"Of course they did...this village was more than happy to get rid of me!!" he spat. The group didn't know what to say. Kayku did know what to say.

"So the council...the villagers...they all lied?" she said, stepping towards her brother. Naruto gave a sad smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Their are about six-teen people in this village you can trust...and not one of them is a council member." he said. Kayku grit her teeth.

"Those Bds...they do this to my outou and expect me to come home?!" she yelled as she grabbed Naruto in a hug.

"I'm so sorry outou, I should have come for you...i'm sorry..." she sobbed. Naruto just hugged her.

"Its fine, you couldn't have done anything without blowing your cover...as long as my family is safe." Naruto said. Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Wow, some demon you are." she muttered. Naruto raised his invisible eyebrow at her.

"Aww...does Tayuya-chan want a hug?" he said. Tayuya stnorted and turned away as Naruto laughed. The group then spent the rest of the time getting re-aquainted. About twenty minutes later, the group was sitting in the center of the old chunnin preliminaries arena. Kakashi came forward.

"Welcome to the Jounin exams. Since their are so many of you, we will hold a preliminary tournament. Killing is acceptable but frowned upon. First match, Tayuya of Rain versus TenTen of Leaf." the evil backstabbing cyclops said. Naruto smirked. Tayuya had this in the bag. TenTen jumped down and Tayuya faded up from the groud with a grin. She took of her hat and cloak to show her in a short tank top and baggy pants. She smiled.

"Throw all you got." she said. TenTen frowned.

"Fine, have it your way." she said. She pulled out a scroll and threw ten kunai.

**Kage Kunai no Jutsu**

TenTen's ten kunai burst into seven hundred. Tayuya yawned as hundreds of kunai stuck to her. The crowed looked shocked as Tayuya pulled them out...especial the on that went into her mouth. Naruto sighed.

"Hurry up Tayuya, just because you can't die doesn't mean you should keep the rest of these humans waiting. I wanna fight, quite showing off." he yelled. Tayuya flipped him off. Kayku stared at him.

'what does he mean she can't die...and why is he calling us humans...isn't he one' she thought. Tayuya sighed.

"Fine, fine, what ever." Tayuya said. She pulled out her flute and played. Two demons with clubs appeared. Tayuya continued to play and the two jumped at TenTen with sannin speed. TenTen blocked one strike with a kunai, but the other cam down and hit her in the side, sending her sailing into the wall. She disappeared with a puff of smoke. Tayuya felt a kunai against her neck.

"Forfeit." TenTen said. Tayuya smiled.

"Not on you life." she replied. TenTen sighed.

"Your mistake." she said, TenTen flashed the kunai and Tayuya's head fell off. What happened next shocked the whole crowed.

"That hurt you stupid fag. Good Kami, i'm still not used to that. Fine, you want it over...you got it." Tayuya's head yelled. Tayuya's body whipped around and punched TenTen into the wall, knocking her out. The crowed gasped as Tayuya's body picked up her head and turned to Kakashi.

"You gonna call it cyclops?" she said. Kakashi stuttered.

"W-w-w-winner...T-Tayuya of Rain" he said. Tayuya nodded and jumped up to where Naruto was.

"Ok. Ray Charles, get to stitching" she said as she put her head on her head. Naruto sighed and pulled a little string off of his bandages and sewed Tayuya's head back on. The onlookers were too skocked to even comment on it. The matches went by fairly quickly until it came time fore Sasuke Uchiha's battle. The crowd roared with approval as the board picked his contestant. The arena shut up fast as it landed on Namikazi Naruto of Rain. Naruto smirked and jumped down. Sasuke was down there already. He smirked at his opponent.

"You got lucky last time dobe. You can't beat me. But we'll fight as equals. Take off the Akatsuki cloak. Lets see your power." the Uchiha taunted. Naruto smirked.

"Your funeral." he replied. He took off his hat to show the bandages over his eyes. When he took of his cloak, the arena went silent. The cloak fell to the floor to see Naruto's black bandages wrapping around his body. He wore black pants with black shinobi sandals. The crowd stared stunned as Nine blood red tails flowed behind him. Naruto smiled and looked around.

"What?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yay, lets end it there...Ok, well read and review...any ideas are appreciated and respected...maybe even used...thanks guys..

-Taco out


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhhhh...i'm updating...Presto...yea...so...here is the fight between Sasgay and Naruto...it will have a third fighter though...ohhh...don't own Naruto...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto smirked as he looked around at the crowd.

"I-I-its the Kyuubi returned to kill us!!" the villagers screamed. They froze as they heard Naruto laugh. It was cold, hollow, and downright evil. They froze in place despite their minds telling them to leave. The dirt around him began to move as some of his demonic chakra came out. His voice sounded strained and deep.

"You insolent fools...I am not the Kyuubi that attacked this worthless village. I am his apprintice and succsesor. I AM THE NEW KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!! Any slight against my sensai will be taken as an attack against me...And my dad isn't here to save you if you provoke me..." Naruto let the threat hang in the air. The stands had a mixed reaction. The villagers were still frozen, trying to decide weather to stay and see if the last Uchiha could kill the demon, or running for safety. The Konoha shinobi were scarred shitless at the power Naruto displayed. Kayku was torn between being afraid of her brother, or releasing her own massive killing intent on the foolish villagers. Tayuya was mesmerized. Sure, she and Naruto had spared. But he had never gone anywhere NEAR this kind of power. It was inhuman. The oddest thing she felt was it turned her on. Naruto scowled as he turned back at the Uchiha.

"You time is up Uchiha.." he said. Dark red chakra enveloped his body and he became one big ball of chakra...until it ruptured.

KABOOOOOMMM!!

The chakra exploded from around Naruto. Sasuke was threw into the wall from the force. The civilians were blasted backwards out of their seat along with some of the weaker shinobi. The remaining Sannin, the Konoha twelve, and Tayuya were the only ones that remained close to their seats. Sasuke slowly got out of the wall and looked at Naruto. The boy was crouched on all fours. His nine tails billowing behind him. His canine's were protruding from his mouth in a sinister grin. He flickered, and Sasuke found himself being thrown back into the arena. Sasuke turned in the air.

Fire Release: Great wall of Flames

He exhaled and a giant wall of flames rushed towards Naruto. The boy turned around and jumped at it with a claw back. The crowd gasped as Naruto took out the strongest fire jutsu in Konoha with a swipe of his claws. He then charged Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped, but he felt something wrap around his legs. Naruto's bandages had grabbed him and threw him to the ground, creating a massive crater. When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked down to see...no Sasuke. He turned around to see Sasuke plunge a katana strait at his heart. The Uchiha looked back and smirked, thinking he had won. He quickly frowned when Naruto began to laugh.

"Did you actually think, that you little butter-knife, would kill me?" he roared. The bandages began to move, and the blade began to enter Naruto's chest, only, it wasn't coming out the other side. The blade completely disappeared into his bandages. Naruto reached into his bandages and pulled out a bent sword, no larger than a kunai, and threw it on the ground at Sasuke. The Uchiha growled as his cursed seal spread over his body. The crowd gasped as he quickly got to the level two transformation. Naruto laughed.

"You think that will save you. You should just hope that Kakashi or Jiriyaha remembers this." Naruto said. His tails curved around him. The focused on one point where a small ball was beginning to grow. The crowed was fighting to stay in their seats as the pure, raw, demonic chakra formed around him. The ball grew to about the size of a baseball...and Naruto ate it. Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered the attack from the last time Naruto had lost control. Naruto swelled and Sasuke charged. Kakashi jumped with lighting quick speed and tackled Sasuke out of the way while yelling.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL THE LAST UCHIHA, DEMON! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AT THE VALLEY OF THE END" he yelled. Sasuke fell to the side and Naruto opened his mouth.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

A deafening explosion rocked the arena as Naruto shot out a beam of pure chakra. Kakashi let out an inhuman scream as he was caught in it. The dust of the arena kicked up. When it cleared, there was no Copy-Cat Ninja. He had been completely and utterly obliterated. Their was a hole in the arena stretching for miles from where the attack was shot. Sasuke was in a heap on the floor, knocked unconscious from the blast, and Naruto was putting his cloak and hat back on. The crowd stood in silence at where Kakashi Hatake had been mere moments ago. Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"He interfered, so the match goes to me. And if you must know...he is the reason i'm blind...when I had defeated Sasuke and was about to bring him home, Kakashi appeared, called be a demon, stabbed my eyes, and left me for dead...So NO, I DID NOT GO OVER THE TOP!!" he roared the end. Tsunade and Jiriyaha stood stunned. One council woman was the first to snap out of it.

"Kill the demon!!" she screamed. Several ANBU looked ready to attack, but where stopped by a hand from Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama! Why do you not kill that demon!! He attacked a Konoha shinobi!!" she shrieked.

"Hatake attacked him first. We were at fault. And besides, Naruto just destroyed our two strongest ninja with one move and doesn't even look tired...What would you have me do, council woman. Sent our remaining forces to their death like lambs to the slaughter. He saved you precious Uchiha, go tend to him." she yelled. Naruto smiled and sent an appreciative nod towards Tsunade. She smiled sadly.

'What have we done to you, Naruto?' she thought. She looked sadly at the boy as he sat back down with Tayuya. The ex-sound nin's jaw was still resting on the floor. Naruto smirked.

"You might wan't to close your mouth. Flies might get in" he said with a laugh. Tayuya blushed a little and shut her mouth before hitting him on his head with her flute.

"BAKA!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" she yelled. Naruto was about to retort when he felt her arms wrap around him. He froze...was she crying?

"I thought...y-y-you d-die...the sword...your heart..." she sobbed into his chest. Naruto was taken aback. He had never seen her this upset. He did the only thing he could and hugged back.

"Ummm...i'm sorry...I didn't think you would get ...scared like that..." he said. She sniffed and backed away blushing. She then sat down and didn't say another word for the rest of the exams. After all of the competitors had fought, Tsunade spoke.

"Thank you all for coming today. We will hold the Jounin finals in one month while we make...repairs to the stadium. Train hard and be back in one month." she said. Naruto and Tayuya stood to leave. Naruto was sending worried glances at Tayuya. She hadn't spoken for a while.

"Hey, Tayuya. I'm really sorry if I scared you back there...Would you let me make it up to you. Dinner tommorow, my treat." he said. Tayuya looked at him.

"Like a date" she asked bluntly. Naruto smiled a little.

"um...yes?" he said. Tayuya smiled a little. She stood on he tip-toes and kissed him on his cheek (A/N-theres no bandages on his cheeks, so no, omi, Tayuya does not have a mummy fettish...shudders)

"Pick me up at seven at my room." she said as she ran off. Naruto's hand reached up and touched his cheek...What had he gotten himself into?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto sat playing his sitar in the center of a clearing practicing on his manipulation. He was trying to merge more than four elements together. He wood play a little and spear of earth would appeard. The spear would then burst into flames. It also grew a blewish glow. The spear floated through the air and flew at amazing speed into a tree. The spread cut a clean hole through the tree and the seventy behind it. The fire lit them all ablaze as it passed. Naruto smirked at the results. The fight at the exams had been three hours ago. He was playing, training and meditating at the same time. He had been racking his mind as for why he asked Tayuya on a date. He had long since given up on the fox as Kyuubi had shut off contact with the blonde boy saying.

'I didn't go one these dates that you do brat. I simply find a mate and say now. One of the percs of demon lordship.' it had said. Naruto sighed and continued to play his tune. He felt a chakra signature approach him, one he hadn't felt since the chunnin exams. He used his music to get a sound wave read of the area to see Hyuuga Neji behind him. Naruto didn't even bother to stop playing.

"Can I help you, Neji?" he said monotonly. Neji's eyes widened that he had been sensed, but soon hid it.

"I came to talk to you, Naruto." he started. Naruto stopped playing and turned to him.

"About what?" the blonde replied. Neji hesitated for a moment.

"I wanted to thank you for showing me that my life wasn't always fated. That I could make my own path. Were it not for you, I would not have asked TenTen on a date and I probably wouldn't be a father now. So, foreign ninja, demon or not, I am indebted to you, Namikazi Naruto" the Hyuuga prodigy finished. Naruto stayed stoic for a moment before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Neji, you always knew you could. You just needed motivation. You are not indebted to me. I did nothing special. You have earned my respect Neji, something very few can claim to have done. Now, go and live your life. But first, a gift for your bravery and understanding" Naruto said. He did a few handseals and touched Neji's forehead. Their was a faint red glow for a moment before it disappeared. Neji's eyes widened and he looked at his caged bird seal. More precisely, where his seal used to be. He actually began to tear up. He turned to Naruto.

"Naruto...I..." but it was in vain. Naruto was gone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto sighed as he walked slowly to the council chambers. He had woken up and found a ANBU sitting on his window with a letter. He had grabbed it and groaned as he read it. (With his Chuck Norris blind reading skills!!...:P) The stupid council had summoned him. He didn't have to go, but he kind-of wanted to show off his newest weapon that he had been working on. He pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them in his hand...maybe it would be fun?

He entered the room to find all of the clan heads and the civilian council there, along with Tsunade, Kayku, and Jiriyaha. One of the council elders glared at him.

"Namikazi, Naruto...I assume you know why your here today?" Haruno said in a stuck up tone. Naruto shrugged as he took a seat next to his sister and kicked his legs up on the table.

"I dunno, why don't you tell me." he said bored. Haruno went red with anger.

"You are under arrest for killing a Konoha shinbi!!" she yelled. Naruto smirked.

"Last I checked...A) He attacked me at the valley of the end, giving me exclusive privileges to get retribution on him...B) he interrupted my match...and I was hoping to use my new weapon i've been working on too." Naruto said with a pout. Hiashi was tired of the other council members accusing the boy of monstrous charges and decided he wanted to do something else with this meeting.

"Naruto, I am tired of trying to make your life hell, so I will not. But I am curious as to this new weapon you speak of and the sitar on your back. My nephew Neji saw you playing it and controlling the elements with it. Later, I would also like to thank you for discovering something I have been trying to do my whole life" the elder Hyuuga said cryptically, thanking the boy for the removal of the caged bird seal. Hiashi hated how the Hyuuga elders put the seal on. It seemed so barbaric to him. To know that their was hope to remove it made him almost jump for joy. Naruto smiled, both getting the Hyuuga's message and wanting to show off.

"Well Hyuuga-sama. The sitar is a gift from my sensai, Kyuubi-sama. He said it was a gift from Kami that all three of the previous Kyuubi's had. It was passed down from Kami-sama. Because I am now the Yodamaine Kyuubi, I get it. It allows me to have complete and total control over any element of my choosing simply by playing it." he paused as he noticed the lecherous grin on the council elders face's. "It is also made of pure demon bone, and if anyone touches it without my consent would be instantly incinerated." he said with a smile. The council frowned. Inouchi smiled.

"And your prototype, Naruto." said the blonde clan leader. He, along with the Hyuugas, Abrume, Nara, Akamichi, and the Inzuka clan liked the boy. He kept their kids safe no matter what. He was fairly sure he still would now, even if he was a demon lord. He inwardly grinned as Naruto sent the council elders and evil grin.

"You are Fushini Haruno, head of the explosive tag clan, correct?" he asked. Haruno nodded. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a three of spades.

"Lets have a little contest as to who's weapon can make a bigger boom, sound fair?" he said. Fushini snorted and pulled out a single explosive and walked towards the balcony. She took aim and threw it into the woods. A large explosion took place, creating a twenty foot wide clearing in the trees. She smirked.

"Beat that demon." she said. Naruto smiled.

"Gladly." He flicked his wrist and the card was sent sailing over the trees and out of site. Haruno snorted.

"Is that it..."

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

A mushroom cloud appeared over the trees followed by a shock wave that shook the building. The council stood in awe as Naruto chastised.

"Damn it, that three still isn't big enough, it still too close to a two." he mumbled. Tsunade looked angry.

"A THREE?! NOT STRONG ENOUGH?! WHAT ARE YOU PACKING INTO THOSE THINGS?? THEY GET BIGGER!!" she yelled. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...yea. I put pure youki into them. Stuffs pretty volatile. The ranking for them is like a normal cards, except the Jokers..." he trailed off. Kayku caught on.

"Naruto-nii-san, how big is the explosion for a Joker?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Well, i've never actually used one, but the ace of spades took out a whole village once, and I pump about three times as much youki into the Jokers...so I would guess the blast range is half of fire country..." he said. The council paled. Jiriyaha smiled a little.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, gaki." he said. He gave Naruto and Tsunade a wave before dashing off to research. The council sat frozen for a minute, but Homaru decided to speak.

"Well Naruto, we thank you for showing Konoha this new weapon, now, we will need you to teach it to Sasuke-sama to better his chances at protecting Konoha..." he said. Naruto laughed.

"Like I'll teach that brat anything! You don't own me Konoha, you blew that chance." he said. He turned to Kayku.

"Comon nii-chan, we got things to discuss." he said. Kayku looked surprised, but quickly was overjoyed that she got to spend time with here brother. Naruto gave a wave to Tsunade, threw a scroll at Hiashi, and waved to the other clans he liked, before disappearing in a yellow flash with Kayku. Hiashi opened the scroll and smiled.

'I like this boy'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto and Kayku sat in the Namikazi clan house facing each other. Naruto leaned back and got comfortable.

"Alright, lets hear it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And i'll end it there...now, as for the cards...I have always wanted to see someone that could do that because that would be the coolest weapon. As for crossover people that Naruto knows, I'm throwing in Rorschach from "the Watchmen", I might throw in Random from "the X-men" i'm curently Dante and Virgil from "Devil May Cry"...you know, get a few powerful people working together against a common goal...I do have an enemy in mind...So if you can think of any cool crossover henchman or heros...fell free to tell me. Though I must ask that if its a stretch, ie. sonic the hedgehog, or something crappy like that, have a really good flow in. The normal people I can do...oh well, send me your suggestions..

-Taco out


	5. the calm before the storm

Akatsuki Sound has offically become My (The Magical Taco's) Number one fanffic...Rejoice...well...here's the explanation, the date, meetings, and getting ready for the finals of the jounin exams...haijemai!!

WAIT PEOPLE!! I have a quick note to Xordz- I thank you...I could pretend and say I knew that I said Kayku was Naruto's YOUNGER sister but she was the HEIRESS to the Namikazi clan...but I won't...so thank you for bringing that to my attention. So the official reason is that the Konoha council denied the Demon the right to continue in their precious clan...even if it doesn't make much sense...its the best I got...:)

-Don't own Naruto-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

"Alright. Lets here it"

Kayku smiled and leaned back.

"Well, you see. I was born a whole year after you. Mom survived but was forced to leave the country to escape the civilian council who was trying to have her exicuted for not killing you..." Kayku shifted under the boundless killing intent Naruto was unconsiously letting off. She coughed and continued. " we grew up fairly protected in cload. Mom gave them info on the Byakugan, so we were treated fairly. I knew you were alive here, but Mom and I couldn't to anything. So we waited. I became a genin. My team was fairly decent and my sensai, Gata Hushino, was cload's best raiton user. We did alot of missins, I even did my first A-ranked one while on that team. Mom taught me all she knew about kenjutsu and medical jutsus. I'm pretty good with a sword if I do say so myself. The team eventually got seperated after the chunnin exams. We still work together some times, but not very often. Mom's coming for the finals. She wants to see you." Kayku said. Naruto smiled.

"She does? After all i've done?" he asked quietly. Kayku laughed a little.

"After all the stories I've heard of what dad did, she thinks your mild mannered." he said. Naruto smiled. His kaa-san wanted to see him...hell, she was ALIVE...but then a thought struck him...CIVILIAN COUNCIL MUST DIE...he slowly got up and reached for his sitar and cards. Kayku's eyes widened and she grabbed him in a hug.

"Please nii-san, don't do it. You will only get in trouble and I don't want you to leave again." she mumbled into his chest. Naruto sighed and calmed down. He couldn't do this to his own flesh and blood. He sat down and looked at Kayku.

"So what did you do, nii-san?" she asked. Naruto sat back.

"Well...Kakuzu-sensai and I traveled all over in the two years we were working. We met alot of westerners. Kakuzu's a money freak, so he went around getting all of the bounties for these criminals. Met alot of people. Trained mostly. Then I came back and trained under Pein-sama. We trained alot, he taught me all about Nin-jutsu. Then, I went into a coma of sorts for three months and trained under Kyuubi." he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"A coma? How can you train in a coma?"

"Well. I went into my mindscape and Kyuubi taught me all kinds of jutsus. Fuuton, Katon, Doton, you name it, I learned it. Old furballs quite the teacher when he wants to be."

**"I resent that, Gaki."**

'This is no time for comments from the peanut galley, fox'

**'Bah! The peanut gallery is beneath me... I am a presigious member of the walnut commitie...'**

'...'

"Naruto?" Naruto shot out of his tenants amazingly bad joke to looked at Kayku before giving a grin.

"Sorry, got lost in thought. Stupid fox telling bad jokes..." he mumbled. Kayku laughed a little. She stood up and began to go to her room. Naruto stopped her.

"Wait!...umm...I need to ask for your help...see I got this ...date...with Tayuya-chan and ummmm...I need advise..." he said. Kayku grinned.

"Ohhhhh!! Well lets hear all about it..." she almost squealed. Naruto gulped...Maybe he should have asked someone else...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvv

Naruto figeted with his t-shirt as he stood outside Tayuya's hotel room. It was an old 'Rise Against' t-shirt that he had gotten from Rorschach-sensai when he had been training. He wore baggy kakie pants and normal running shoes. He still had the bandages visible, but he really didn't care. He knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second!" came the yell from the other side. Naruto sighed and leaned back. When he heard the door open, he clicked his tounge to get a better picture. He had to fight a nosebleed. Tayuya stood their with her hair half in a pony tail and half down. She wore a simple t-shirt that showed he ample...assets well. Not to much, but enough to give you a picture. She had on a blue skirt that barley reached the middle of her thigh. She too was a little blood loss through he nose at how well her blonde date clean up. Naruto coughed.

"Wow...uhhh...you look...gr-...amazing, Tayuya-chan..." he said. Tayuya smiled and blushed a little.

"You don't look to bad yourself blondy." she teased. Naruto smirked.

"Well then Tay-chan, may I have the honor of escorting you?" he said as he held out his arm. She grabbed it and leaned against him.

"Lead the way Romeo." Naruto smirked and the two walked down the street. The crowd looked at the pair with mixed emotions. So were happy for the boy, finally accepted. Others were nuetral but warry. The boy's strength was not to be laughed at. Other's just stared at him with unholy hate in their eyes. One such person happened to be the head waiter at Hujyuk Steak House...

"I made reservations for two I belive..." Naruto said. The man frowned.

"We don't serve monsters here. I was under the impression the true Namikazi heir was here...maybe on a date with Uchiha-sama." he said evenly. Naruto growled.

"Look, I don't want to have to make you let us in but..."

"NARUTO!!" said a cheery voice. Naruto turned to see Chouji coming his was with a bib on.

"Hey Chouji. How's it going?"

"Good, good. Oh...is this your date? Coming here...get the salmon...always good!" he said as he rubbed his belly. Naruto smiled, but then frowned a little.

"No, apparently they nixed our reservations I had made here so..." he trailed off. But Chouji got the message. They had refused Naruto servise. He turned and glared daggers at the waiter.

"You will serve my friend." he growled. The waiter paled.

"But Akimichi-sama, he is a--"

"What he is? What he is? He's hungry, thats what he is. Now I suggest you seat him in my private booth if you with to continue serving the Akimichi clan..." he trailed off threateningly. The waiter paled and got two menues.

"R-r-right t-this w-way, sir..." he stuttered. Naruto turned to Chouji.

"Thanks man..."

"Don't metion it. My booth has a ceratin waitrer every time. Nice old guy. See's you as a hero. He's that old man Ichiruka's brother. Said your eating of ramen rivaled my eating in general." the man said with a chuckle. Naruto laughed to. He walked off to the table and sat across from Tayuya. After a quick conversation, the waiter came. He took one look at Naruto and bowed on the ground.

"Ohh Great Naruto-sama. Chouji-sama has finally invited you here...and you broght a date, how wonderful. My name is Geroma, and I will humbly be your server this fine evening." he said. Naruto rubbed his neck and grinned.

"Naruto's fine, Geroma-san. Naruto-sama makes me feel old." he said. Gerome smiled and nodded and got their drinks. Once they were settled, Tayuya turned to him.

"Do a lot of resuraunts treat you that way?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"When I was still here, Ichiruka was the ONLY resuraunt that would serve me. It's gotten better now, however its still common for a few to refuse me service." he said. Tayuya sighed at the boy before. Was any part of his childhood happy? Naruto noticed and flashed a big smile.

"But lets not worry about that...so how was your day?" he said. Tayuya smiled, she didn't like the fact that he hid his emotions, but now was not the time to bring that up. So the two chatted and ended up a having a great time. They at their meals and tipped Geroma handsomly, for which he was extremly grateful. The two left, ignoring the glares from the head waiter and Naruto began to walk Tayuya to the inn. When they got their, the found that Tayuya's room had been broken into and "demon whore" were spray painted on the walls. Her clothes were thrown everywhere and her dresser was curently smoking. She clenched he fists and was about to go into an outrage when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you can just stay at my house. Kami knows theirs plenty of room." he said. She smiled, her anger dissapearing at his touch.

"Really?"

"Sure! I'll tell Kayku to set you up in one of the other master bedrooms." he said. She laughed.

"The other master bedrooms? Spoiled much" she joked. He huffed and pushed her playfully. She looked shocked and then pouted. He laughed and put his arm around her. She sighed and leaned into him. The two left the building and walked down the street, completly oblivious to the outside world and just in thier own special place.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Not Amazing long...but I gots stuffs planed for the next chapter...think of the as a calm B4 the storm, cause the next ones gona be big...so...review...oh yea 2 polls today...

Poll 1- Any redemption for Sakura?

Yes or No

Poll 2- Who would be the best fight for Kayku's jounin exam round...i've got Naruto and Tayuya's...just tell me a specific character or if you wanna see a OC come in...

Well...thats all for today...OH YEA!! ALMOST FORGOT!!...The Magical Taco's official "AUTHOR OF THE MONTH AWARD" goes to...PUDGYPUDGE!! clap, clap, clap seriously...you guys got to read his fics...Anyway...

-Taco Out...


	6. Gambling, Art, and Explosives

Holy Poo guys.....really sorry about the slow updates....i broke my arm....so typing was a no go.....sry....well anyway....sry about the short chapter last time.......I just needed a small filler 'cause this one's big.................ONWARD!!!

-Don't own Naruto-  
-Don't Own Saliva-  
-Don't Own the Joker or his lines-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"BEEP!!!BEEP!!!BEEP!!!BEEP!!!"

"AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto cried as he rolled out of his bed and crashed onto the floor. He jumped up looking for the attacker that ruined the best sleep he had had in years. His aura grew demonic as his eyes settled on the alarm clock. His wrappings uncoiled and hovered ominously over the alarm clock. The only thing that stopped him from destroying the infernal device was a small sticky note attached to it. One of Naruto's wrappings reached out and pumped chakra in the paper so Naruto could see it. (Remember...he's blind....sees sound waves & chakra)

_Nee-san-_

_If your reading this, then you have exactly two minutes to get to the arena or Tsunade-sama is coming to get you personally. Your match is first. Your fighting some guy from Sand with these weird wrappings on his hands. Be Careful. I'll try to make it but I've got to escort kaa-san here first. See you there!_

_love, Kayku_

Naruto's eyebrows tightened as he read the description of who he was fighting.

"They wouldn't seriously............Gaara would never..................." He sat in thought. It wasn't two minutes later that he froze as he felt a familiar chakra signature coming at him...........fast. Naruto's eyes shot to the note......

"Oh Shit............" he mumbled as he flashed away with sitar and cards in hand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in the kages box. The group jumped at his arrival.

"Cutting it a little close, eh Naruto?" said a voice. Naruto turned around.

"GAARA!! Great to see ya! I'd love to chat, but I got to fight." Naruto said in a hurried manner. Gaara smirked. No matter how powerful Naruto got, he was still pretty much the same. Naruto jumped to the edge of the kage box. Just as he was about to jump out, he turned to Gaara with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Gaara, Just so you know..... Your paying for the damages......I'm guessing you let Temari pick who I was fighting....'Cause this is gonna be a hefty dent in your pocket book for landscaping...." he said. Gaara's eyes widened as he rushed to the edge to see who Naruto was fighting.

In the center of the field stood a fairly averaged sized red haired man. His hair went down to his waist. What the crowd looked at were the bandages that wrapped around his palms. Gaara went pale as the man looked up at Naruto.

"Bout time, little kitsune. I was about to get bored." he the man said. Naruto laughed.

"Sorry Ajax, I had to polish my sitar for when I beat your ass with it again." he replied. Naruto jumped down to the field. Gaara looked at the two competitors, and then he fainted. The Kage box gasped. Sabuko no Gaara, The Jinnjuriki (this isn't cannon so Gaara still has Shukaku....i'll explain later.) of the Ichibi, fainted after being told he would have to pay for damages. The kages looked at each other, and in one motion, they all moved their chairs a few feet back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

On the Field....

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ajax looked up and chuckled as Gaara fainted. He turned to Naruto.

"Ha...what did you tell him?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I just informed him that he was picking up bill for damages." he said as he sat down and pulled his sitar into his lap. Ajax laughed as he began to unwrap the bandages on his hands to reveal tiny mouths.

"That'll bankrupt Suna." he said. Naruto grinned.

"I know".

Gemna found himself shaking as he looked at these two 'candidates' for 'jounin'.

'low level jounin my ass' he mentally sighed.

"First match! Namikazi Naruto of Rain versus Ryabunto Ajax of Sand......BEGIN!!!!

Ajax smirked and jumped back and pulled out some clay.

"You ready.....kyuubi-baka?" he said. Naruto smirked and strummed his Sitar. A giant stump of wood burst out of the group and brought a sitting Naruto twenty feet in the air. Naruto leaned down and smiled at Ajax who's grin had suddenly disappeared.

"Your scared. I can feel your heart beating faster.....and I haven't even pulled my cards out. You call yourself a Akatsuki recruit....pfft....." he said. Ajax growled and put some clay in his 'palm-mouth'.

"Oh Yea? **Claymation: Worm Rot**" Fifty small worms shot out of his hands and burrowed into the wood. Ajax threw so kunai to distract Naruto. Naruto strummed his sitar and two branches burst from the tree and grabbed the kunai. Naruto put three fingers up. He began to count down.

"Three..........Two..............ONE!!!" he yelled and strummed again. A massive blade of rock burst out of the ground and cut the tree Naruto sat on in half, sending the worms flying against the wall. The stadium shock as a massive explosion rocked the building. Naruto jumped off of his stump to dodge the blast. Ajax smirked.

"My art is a blast..." he said. Naruto groaned as he cracked his back.

"I can see that. Those have a lot more kick in them then last time. However, they have one downfall.....That's still chakra...." the blonde said.

He turned to Ajax and his wrappings began to move, letting something come through. Naruto smirked as he grabbed the six of spades that had just fallen out. He showed it to Ajax and smiled.

"Run."

Ajax's ran faster than anyone had ever seen before as Naruto threw the card at his feet. The cards glowed red as the outside began to burn before..........

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**_

Civilians were thrown back and the glass around the kage's box shattered. When the dust settled, a large crater stood where the back end of the arena used to be. On top of a pile of steel that was sticking of a destroyed wall out stood a grinning Ajax.

"Not bad............ amateur....Now as much fun as I'm having, I don't want to fight the real you. I want the three personalities. Fighting you would cause way to much destruction. Temari-chan would kill me!" Ajax said. Naruto shrugged.

"Your funeral."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
In the Kage Box  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What does he mean all three personalities?" Tsunade said. Gaara gave a smirked.

"Due to his damaged childhood, Naruto has split his personality into three parts. On comes from the Kyuubi. It is a calculating, genius and a very good shinobi. His other on came from his Orioke no Jutsu. It is far more advanced than a henge and actually created a female version of Naruto, or Naruko. She is all of Naruto goodness, kindness, and caring personified. She can still be deadly, but only when she has too." the sand shadow said. Tsunade nodded.

"But what of the third personality?" she asked. Gaara shuddered.

"The third personality is Naruto's hate personified. It is cold, ruthless, and merciless. It is a true monster." he said sadly. Tsunade could only gape.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
On the Field  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto began to fly through hand seals.

**Mental Insanity: Personality Split, Three way**

The crowd gasped as Naruto began to bulge and rupture. He then split into three. The sepearte forms began to grow and morph until three figures stood in Naruto's place. The tallest one looked like Naruto but had his hair cut shorter with a book in his hands. Next to him was a young woman. Her blond hair was tied behind her in a pony-tail both her and the taller man wore a black and red Akatsuki cloak. Finally was a man who was slightly hunched over. He wore a dark purple jacket and slacks. His face looked like bad clown make-up was smudged there. He was giving an earsplitting grin to Ajax. The man who was reading the book sighed and shut it. He sighed.

"Well," he began in a heavy British accent. "It seems that the brute wants to fight. Well then, I guess we're doing music this time, Naruko." he said as he looked at the girl next to him. She smiled.

"I call the sitar!" she said as she grabbed said instrument and held it protectivley. He sighed.

"Fine, then I guess I'm singing." he replied. The clown Naruto only had a staring contest with Ajax. The other two jumped on a pillar away from the battle. Naruku sat down and began to play and book-Naruto began to sing. Clown-Naruto just smiled and pulled out his cards.

"Come on Ajax. WHY SO SERIOUS!?!?!" he roared.

_Come on, Come on!  
Come on, Come on!_

The two rushed at each other. Ajax threw a punch at Clown-Naruto's chest. The clown bent back instantly, dodging the punch. He then sent a kick at Ajax. Ajax jumped back to avoid it. Clown rushed forward and grabbed Ajax's leg and swung him around. Just as he let go, Ajax whipped out a clay kunai and stabbed the clown. With great strength, he flung clown and the kunai into the wall. Clown hit with a crack and the wall showed it. He got up with a smile and grabbed the kunai. He twirled it.

"You got a little fight in you......I like that..."

_All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play  
Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze  
Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen  
And a big imagination  
All this, I seek, I find I push the envelope to the line  
Make it, break it  
Take it, until I'm overrated!_

Clown smiled as Ajax was thrown through trees, snapping a few in half. Ajax got up and flashed through hand seals.

**Claymation: 7th Plauqe, Pestilence**  
**  
**He yelled as he shoved clay in his palms. They chewed for a moment before a swarm burst from his hands. Clown kept his ever present grin as he jumped side to side dodging the swarm successfully. He turned to Ajax and drew out a two of diamonds.

"Bye-Bye!" he yelled as he tossed the card with incredible speed. Ajax flashed through hand seals.

**Doton: Earth Wall**

A large wall of earth rose in front of Ajax. The card headed towards it and sliced right through it. The wall did alter its course and the card just cut off a bit of Ajax's hair before thunking into a tree.

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!_

The whole forest shook as the card exploded, destroying everything within twenty feet of it. Ajax just laughed and put clay in his palms.

"ART IS A BLAST!!!!!

_Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radio  
Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wild  
Click Click Boom!  
I'm on the radio station TOUR around the nation leaving the scene in devastation_

_I can see it in my mind  
I can see it in your eyes  
It's close enough to touch it now  
far away enough to die!_

What the hell is wrong with me?  
My mom and dad weren't perfect  
But still you don't hear no cryin' ass bitchin' from me  
Like there seems to be on everybody's CD  
So just sit back and relax  
And let me have your head for a minute  
I can show you somethin' in it  
That has yet to be preceded, oh yeah!

**Claymation: Flock of Birds**

The crowd gasped as small pigeons began to burst from the mouths on Ajax's palms. The group of six swerved as they flew with grace towards Clown-Naruto. Clown jumped up to dodge the first before bending backwards, allowing the second to fly over him harmlessly. He jumped down on the wing of the third, crushing it to dust. He whipped out two kunai and downed the next two. The six finally made a dive bomb for him as the first and second looped back for a second go. Ajax smirked as he watched the clown stand still. He brought his hands into a seal.

"Katsu!" he roared. All three of the birds exploded, engulfing the Clown Naruto in flames. Ajax wasted no time and began to make rapid fire clay bombs, never allowing the clown any chance to escape.  
__

Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radio  
Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wild  
Click Click Boom!  
I'm on the radio station Tour around the nation,  
Leavin' the scene in devastation

Why have I clouded up my mind  
Why's my mother always right  
And will I make it to the end  
Or will I crawl away and die

Click click boom  
click click boom  
click click boom  
click click boom

All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play  
Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze  
Those Saturdays, when kids go out and play  
Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze

It's all inside of me  
It's all inside of me  
It's all inside of me  
It's all inside of my head  
It's all inside of me  
It's comin' over me  
It's all inside of me  
It's all inside my head!  
Yeah!

Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radio  
Click Click Boom!  
I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wild  
Everybody, everybody come on!

Come on, comon  
Everybody come on!  
Come on, comon  
Click Click Boom!  
Come on, comon  
Everybody come on!  
Come on, comon  
Click Click Boom!  
Come on, comon  
Everybody come on!  
Come on, comon  
Click Click Boom!  
Come on, comon!  
Everybody come on!  
Come on, comon  
Click Click Boom!

The song ended and Ajax finally stopped shooting explosives at Clown-Naruto. Gasping for breath, he fell to one knee. The smoke slowly began to clear. The entire arena held its breath in anticipation. A gust of wind shot from nowhere, blowing away the wind. Everyone gasped as in the center of a large crater stood Naruto, unscathed and back in one body. Ajax was shocked.

"H-how?" he asked. Naruto smirked as he made his way out of the crater.

"Simple, you were so worried with keeping Clown in your little death trap, you forgot to consider that even though Fox and Naruko were playing the music, they could still affect the battle. Every single note Naruko played was forming a protective wall of air around Clown. Fox picked the song that would offer sufficient protection and mobility. Clown was standing in your attack perfectly unharmed. Now I do believe that it is my turn." Naruto said with a grin. Ajax cursed while muttering under his breath.

"Stupid blind brat......." his thoughts were cut short as Naruto's knee impacted his face, sending him sailing in the air. He tried to move but found Naruto above him. One drop kick later, courtesy of Air Naruto, Ajax was in a crater on the ground. Naruto appeared next to him and layer a card on his head.

"Give up." he said. Ajax spat.

"Not on your life, brat." Naruto smirked.

"Allow me to rephrase. Give up of the Queen of Diamonds on your forehead will send you and half of Konoha to kingdom come." he said. Ajax grunted as he felt the card begining to burn with energy.

"Fine.....I forfeit." he growled. Naruto grinned and reached down to the card and out it back in his wrappings. He reached his hand down and pulled the batter Sand shinobi up.

"Good. That would have been very messy." he said as Ajax was placed on a stretcher to the hospital. Naruto turned around and clicked his tongue to get an image of the surroundings. He smirked. The crowd stood with their jaws on the floor at the display of power. The kages were in shock and Gaara was crying in a corned.

"Oh yea. I rule." he said. He jumped up to the kages box where they just gaped at him. Tayuya grabbed him in a hug and bashed him in the head.

"You stupid idiot! I thought you got hurt!" she yelled at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Tayuya-chan." he said.

"Naruto-nii-san!" a voice called. Naruto turned in its direction and was wrapped in a hug from Kayku.

"That was amazing Nii-san! Your so strong!" she praised. Naruto just smiled sheepishly until he felt a new person hug him. She was crying. He clicked his tongue to get image.

He gasped.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Not very hard to figure out who it is....but it's a cliffy......srry..... :)

You have no idea how glad i am to be typing again. With finals and this stupid cast I have had no time to do anything. I know the personality thing may throw you guys for a loop but I have an absolutely kick butt plot for them and I guarantee you guys will love it. Well anyway...on to Q & A....

**Q: **How are you?

**A: **Fine! Thank you for asking. Now that my cast is off I've never been happier.......or had such an appreciation for the ability to take a shower without an arm glove on.....

**Q: **Is Clown Naruto like the Joker?****

A: Yes, Clown Naruto is based off of Heath Ledger's Joker....I don't own it but I really wanted to use it for this personality. And don't expect him to be nice to anyone but Tayuya. He is evil.......but he works for Naruto.....

Well that's all.......Merry Chirstmass!!

-Taco out.


	7. Mushy with a side order of Bandages

Hehehe.......I know you guys will be pissed at me but I just gotta say that writers block is a bitch....and also I mean no offense to anyone else....but the girls at my school are crazy....sorry....well anyway...this is the next chapter....Naruto meets his mom....and some other stuff...maybe....I haven't finished writing it at this point....ENJOY!!!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto clicked his tongue once more to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

She was still there.

A woman, looking like she was nearing her late forties. Her red hair flowed to her neck with a bit going past her shoulder blades. Her red and white kimono was beginning to be stained with the tears that flowed freely from her blue eyes. Naruto lost his voice immediately, relying on the sounds from around him to light up the room to him. Each time she sobbed the world came alive again. He knew if he had tear ducts he would be crying. All he could do was whisper as he grabbed the woman like she was his last tie to humanity.

"Kaa-san...."was all he could say before the woman broke into hysterical cries, sobbing into his shoulder. Naruto just held the woman close as she cried. The group around just watched speechless as the two embraced.

"My little Naruto-chan....I finally found you...." the woman sobbed. Naruto gave a small grin, but couldn't find the voice to respond. The two held each other for almost ten minutes, but too the pair of mother and son, it was hours of joy. Kayku turned to the rest of the crowd and gave them the symbol to leave. Reluctantly, everyone left. Some putting up more resistance than others. One even refused to leave. Tayuya just looked at the girl and shook her head. She wasn't leaving blondie right now for anything.

Nothing.

Naruto and Kushina just stood holding each other. Completely oblivious to the world around them. Kushina leaned back and ran a soft hand on her son's rough cheeks, moving up to the rugged bandages. A sob escaped her lips, but Naruto shushed her before she could even begin to cry.

"No...Don't cry. I'm fine. Just don't cry. I finally found you." he said. The woman bit back the sobs she had before. The two just stayed right there, completely content with each others company. Kushina looked up at her son and smiled softly.

"You're just like your father, Naruto-chan." she said softly. Naruto grinned cheekily.

"I think I'm twenty times better than that old geaser." he joked. Kushina smiled.

Yep. He was definitely just like his father.

"Tell me all about it Naruto-chan."

The long tale of Naruto's hectic life took aver six hours to completely finish. Tayuya and Kayku had both fallen asleep on the couch long ago. Naruto smiled as he finished and got an image of the two.

"It seems our tales bored them." he noted. Kushina whipped a tears from her eye and nodded.

"Hai, I guess they just don't like the drama. I'd better get Kayku back home. Will you be coming?" she asked hopefully. Naruto just shook his head softly.

"No, Tayuya-chan and I have our apartment. I'll come and visit tomorrow, there are some people I want you to meet." he said. Kushina nodded vigorously. She gave her son one last big hug and kissed him on the forehead before picking up Kayku and leaving. Naruto smiled as he watched her leave. After she disappeared into the night, he glanced down at Tayuya.

Peaceful.

He smiled fondly as he looked at her. All the horrors of her past gone. For the first time since he had ever known her.

Peace.

He reached down and grabbed her bridal style. She mumbled something incoherent. He just snickered silently.

Still the same Tayuya, even asleep.

Jumping into the crisp night air her walked slowly down the street, the sleeping red head nuzzled softly in his arms. The night air seemed to feel the peace surrounding him and his entire walk home was quiet. Not being able to reach his keys, Naruto jumped on to the roof and slid in through their window. He tried to set her down on her bed, but he was debatabley defeated. The sleeping girl had managed to turn in his arms and now had her arms wrapped around his neck and was nuzzled into his chest, still mumbling. If Naruto had eyes, he would have rolled them.

Only she would be able to do this.

Quickly moving to his other options as to not disturb the sleeping beauty, for his own safety of course, he quietly shuffled his feet, the room coming alive at the noise. His mind finding a spot, he moved over to the large lazy-boy in front of the window. Gently laying back in it, he allowed sleep to come to him, Tayuya wrapped in his arms.

Snoring.

Tayuya slowly cracked her eyes open.

Ouch.

She made a mental note to turn away from the window before opening her eyes again. However even with them closed, she could still hear the slight snoring next to her.

And since when did her bed move?

She scrunched her nose in focus as her early morning brain tried to comprehend what exactly was going on.

Snoring + Moving bed + big muscles + bandages = .........

Sofa?

Floor?

.....oh shit.

"NARUTO!!!" she yelped as she jumped up. Said sleeping blond snapped up and had a handful of cards in his hand and was grabbing his sitar before he even hit the floor.

"WHO? WHAT? TAYUYA-CHAN!" he yelled. The room clear to him with all of the sound bouncing off the walls, he noticed that he and Tayuya were the only ones in their small hotel room.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl looked at him incredulously.

"What's wrong? What's Wrong!?! Why the hell am I waking up in your lap?"

Naruto blinked.

"It's your fault."

He flinched. Curse his morning unawareness.

Wrong thing to say.

Tayuya's expression darkened.

"My fault, was it?" she said as she took out her flute, which Naruto noted that the blade had been recently sharpened. He would have to yell at TenTen later, now was the time for damage control.

"Umm...well.....Youfellasleepandididn'twanttowakeyoucauseyoulookedreallypeacefulandIwantedyoutohaveagoodnightssleepforonce." he spat out rapid fire. In her own mystical way that all girls have that Naruto would never fully understand, she understood exactly what her cowering blond was trying to say.

'He was looking out for me...' she thought. Smiling, she walked up to the cowering blond who could see her with every step she took.

He mentally prepared himself for whatever form of punishment she choose for him.

A kiss was not what he had imagined.

It was just a quick peck, yet it rocked Naruto's world. Tayuya leaned back, seeing her mission accomplished and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now go take a shower, the guys are coming later today." she said before waltzing off humming to herself.

It took Naruto ten whole minutes to get his brain back in working order.

Thirty minutes later both found themselves walking towards the Hokage tower. They stepped into the office to see a majority of Konoha's superior military members present. The rookie eleven, their sensais, and Jiriaya, Kushina, Kayku and Tsunade. Naruto and Tayuya stepped in and stood on the far side of the room from the other congregation. If either had to describe it in one word, that would probably tension. Neither factions seemed to be on good terms with one another. Tsunade, being the Hokage, tried to bridge the awkwardness.

"So, Naruto...where is the rest of the Akatsuki?" she said. Naruto scoffed.

"....probably doing something stupid...." he muttered, just loud enogh for everyone to hear. Tayuya smacked him upside the head. Most of the rookies chuckled a bit, along with Jiriaya.

"I think what Naruto-kun was trying to say, is that those ass holes are probably just arriving." Tayuya finished. Tsunade fought to keep her laugh held back and nodded. Not one minute later, a large explosion was heard downstairs.

_"....That was a push door, Hidan."_

"WELL THEY SHOULD PUT PUSH ON IT GOD DAMMIT!!!"

"It was. In bright red letters."

"SHUT UP KAKUZU!! I SHOULD SLAY THOSE HEATHENS AT THE DOOR PLA-"

The group upstairs flinched as a slice was heard. Not long after two figures opened the door. One was the ever calm Kakuzu who smiled upon seeing his apprentice. He was followed by a pouting Hidan who was currently cradling his severed head in his arms.

"Naruto-kun. It is nice to see you again."

"And you Kakuzu sensai."

"Hey Tayuya-chan? What say you help Hidan-sensai out here? Kakuzu-baka had to get violent again. Him and the gaki don't seem ready to help me." Hidan said. Tayuya sighed as Naruto and Kakuzu just shrugged and she brought out some thread to restitch Hidan's head back in place. The Konoha shinobi stared curiously at the rag-tag band before Tsunade spoke up.

"Ah-hem. Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san. May I ask as to where the rest of the Akatsuki is?" she said. Kakuzu turned to answer, but Hidan beat him to it.

"They were being pussies!"

Slice.

"GOD DAMMIT KAKUZU!! CUT IT OUT!!"

"What my partner means is due to their...reputations...They were unable to join us in public. They will be meeting us atop the Nidamaine Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument. Come. It is not wise to keep leader-sama waiting." he said. Now Naruto and Tayuya were shocked.

"Nagato-jiji? He's here?" Naruto said. Kakuzu sighed and Hidan hit the ground in fits of laughter.

"I wish you would stop calling leader-sama that Naruto-kun."

"Meh...he's old. Get used to it."

"HEY! He's younger than me!"

"That's cause you should be dead, Hidan!"

"Hey you wanna say that to my face you little shit!"

"Silence both of you. Lets go."

Hidan and Naruto huffed and shushined away. Kakuzu sighed and motioned for the Konoha shinobi to follow. They did, though they were a little bit on gaurd. If that was the welcoming comity, the full group would be insane. A short walk later all of the Konoha shinobi walked up to see a group of twelve shinobi cloaked in the Akatsuki robes, including Naruto and Tayuya. Each Konoha shinobi scanned the group.

Sasuke was the first to react.

"ITATCHI!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!!!" the Uchiha roared, a fully charged chidori bursting to life in his hands. The Konoha shinobi panicked.

The Uchiha would ruin it!

It approached closer and closer to the Uchiha until an arm burst forth and grabbed the lightning covered arm, negating the whole technique. The Konoha shinobi gawked.

The legendary chidori, stopped with no effort at all.

The man who stopped the chidori flicked his hand, sending Sasuke flying back into the group of Konoha shinobi where Kiba and Shino helped him up. The man chuckled a little before stepping up to Tsunade and Jiriaya.

"Not the best way to start a peace talk, eh senai?" the cloaked figure said as he flipped his hood back, revealing a orange haired man with multiple piercings all over.

"Y-Yahiko?" Jiriaya stuttered. The man smirked.

"Close, but not quite. Try again."

"NAGATO!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well i finally did it.....I got over my writers block! Hallelujah! And it was all thanks to one of you guys...a friend of mine who really likes this story...well i was sitting around with her and some friends, when she stands up and slaps me cross the face...hard....yells at me to update my story, and shoved my new laptop at me...so here I am...and I think i left this one on a much easier (for me) plot to write on....Sorry guys... :) also I know it's a little short but that's cause it's supposed to be.....get over that...in the near future I have plans for a massive chapter...and I finished my last final today (fingers crossed i did decent)...so now I have all the time i'm not with friends or at my part time summer job to continue...Read and Review! You're ideas are all really helpful....in fact two of them have inspired two other stories i'm working on as side projects...one's at 7k words and the other i only started last night so it's only up to 2k.....OH WELL!! ADIOS MIS COMPADRES!!!

-Taco

Ps.- Must read author as stated by Taco.....CASE 13!!!

Ok seriously....READ THIS STUFF!! SPAM HIM UNTIL HE UPDATES RELOAD!! Those are the best stories I have ever read....sorry pudgypudge.....But OH MY GOODNESS!! THAT Guy is my new here....

Pss- I would like everyone to know that I have sold my soul to World of Warcraft. That game is SOOO ADDICTING...it's sad...i know....so if anyone is on the Antonidas server...horde side= Samehada, Allaince= Akaido.....just if anyone plays that too....

That is all. Thank you.


	8. The Reason to Go On

Ok guys this will be the more serious chapter. This is the one that truly defines Naruto's character. Hero? Villain? Anti-hero? Your about to find out. Sorry I took so long with the update and I hope you like it! Don't own Naruto or 'Give Me Your Eyes'- by Brandon Heath or 'If Today Was Your Last Day'- by Nickelback

"NAGATO!"

The metal pierced man shrugged.

"Technically it's Amekage-sama, but we can forget the details for the moment." he replied. The Konoha shinobi stood stock for a moment before Tsunade let out an un-kage-like squeal.

"Naga-chan!" she squealed as she rushed the kage and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, shoving him into her cleavage. Most of the Akatsuki guys chuckled a bit.

Deidra, Naruto, Hidan, and Kisame were on the floor laughing hysterically. Tsunade realized the situation and composed herself with a blush. Nagato seemed to regain his bearings.

"Please....refrain from that in the future. Now you also remember Konan-chan." he said pointing to the blue haired beauty next to him.

Tsunade blinked.

Konana blinked.

"Ko-nee-chan!"

"Tsu-nee-chan!" both women squealed and hugged and jumped in place for a moment. The ones who had been laughing earlier were now sweat dropping and lying on the ground. Jiraiya walked up next to Nagato and held his arms open.

"Don't even think about it ero-sennin." was the pierced man's response. Jiraiya sighed and went back to the place sobbing like a drama queen. The group sighed at the gama-sannin's actions and turned back to the two reuniting 'sisters' to find each back with there group acting like nothing happened. Tsunade spoke first.

"Well it is great to see both of you again. Now please inform us as to why you ALL came here? I highly doubt it is just to see your shinobi compete." she said. Nagato nodded.

"Hai, we did not." he began, Naruto wept, before Tayuya hit her with her flute, " We came to inform you of something much bigger than the chunnin exams." he said. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"We have very good reason to believe that Konoha will once again be attacked sometime in the duration of the jounin exams." Konan said evenly. All present Konoha shinobi gasped.

"Wha- Who?" Kurenai demanded. Sasori stepped up.

"Zetsu and I have heard rumors that Orochimaru has once again formed an army, mostly consisting of heavily mutated experiments. It also appears that the Tsuchikage will also be aiding with this. We have been unable to discover weather or not Kumo will be involved." he said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Those are some very serious accusations. What can we do?" she said. Nagato sighed.

"Well as of right now the only thing we can do is prepare for the worst and divide up the men we have. All we know of this invasion is that the enemy will be immensely strong. Something well above normal chunnin and even low level jounin. Sasori and Zetsu also report a rather immense Iwa invasion force as well." he said. The Konoha shinobi entered a serious mode.

"So who's going to actually be on our side?" Jiraiya asked. Konan stepped forward this time.

"We will along with a small legion of Ame shinobi. Also I'm close friends with the Mizukage so she will be helping us as well. But other than that we're on our own." she said. Tsunade just furrowed her brows deep in thought.

"So I take it you have a plan."

She didn't like the mischievous glint all of them got in there eyes.

Tayuya sighed as she strolled down the dirt streets of Konoha. That little 'strategy meeting' had finally ended after four grueling hours of planning. Sure she was all for planning but staying still four four hours....

...that was an issue.

She strolled down the road casually for a few moments before an intoxicating aroma hit her. Following her nose lead her to a familiar Ichiraku Ramen stand. Stepping inside she was instantly greeted.

"Tayuya-chan! Welcome!" came the soft voice of Ayame as she cleaned out the dished. Tayuya smiled.

"Hey Ayame-chan. One miso please." she said. Ayame nodded and jumped to work. The two had met earlier when Naruto had returned and both girls had immediately hit off and were starting to be good friends. Ayame was a little protective of Naruto, but like all older sisters, was more than willing to share embarrassing stories about the blond boy. The ramen burnt her throat as it went down but the sensation of the delicious food far outwayed the burning. Tayuya at in silence for a few moment s before Ayame appeared before her with an unsually determined look on her face. Tayuya looked up.

"Nani?"

She turned around to see Kayku and Kushina step in, followed by Tsunade, Shizune, Princess Yuki, Hinata, Kurenai, TenTen, Temari, and Anko. Tayuya gulped down her ramen and looked around for an exit. Finding none she turned around and gulped.

"Yes?" she said. Tsunade spoke first.

"As of now Tayuya we respect you for one sole reason. Naruto likes you. However to most everyone here you we're a working member of Sound and enemy shinobi that aided in the attempted escape of Uchiha Sasuke. In later reports it is shown that you we're picked up after you had crawled all the way to Naruto, a boy at the time you had never met before, and tried to protect him. Forgive us if we sound a bit dubious but everyone here respects Naruto and wants the best for him, and we're not sure if you are." she said. Tayuya nodded, she new this was coming sooner or later.

"The reason I tried to protect that blond-baka," she began, "Was unlike the rest of the sound four I had a secondary mission." she said. All of the girl's eyes narrowed.

"What would that be?" Kurenai growled. Anko stepped forward menacingly.

"If that snake told you to do anything-" she began but Tayuya cut her off.

"It wasn't Orochimaru." she said plainly. Anko blinked.

"Nani?"

"It wasn't Orochimaru. Something that snake has yet to realize is that his right hand man has never, and will never be on his side. Kabuto-sama does not follow Orochimaru." she said. Tsunade glared.

"Bull shit he doesn't! He tried to kill Naruto-"

"No he didn't," Tayuya interrupted. "Kabuto-sama likes Naruto. He see's what Pein-sama, Hanzo-sama and Kakuzu-sama see in him. He sees the future of the shinobi world. Kabuto is still Sasori-sama's most trusted spies. He has for the past year slowly weakening Orochimaru, developing a cleanser for the cursed seal, and sabotaging the snakes experiments. Kabuto-sama never tried to kill Naruto-kun. Just to push him. He wants to see the greatest shinobi in history get even better." she said. The girls blinked.

"People really think he's going to be that strong?"

"He's the apprentice to the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune! In a few years he'll be a demon lord! With that kind of power, a demonic sitar, and the blood of warriors flowing through him what the fuck did you expect! You people need to see that! Naruto is the strongest most sensitive man in the whole shinobi world." she yelled at the women. They looked down in shame, had they too be underestimating Naruto? Then Kushina looked up.

"Wha- what does Naruto think of the world? He's been dealt more suffering than anyone could ever imagine. Why does he still go on?" she asked. Tayuya sighed. THAT was what this meeting boiled down to. Sure they we're worried about Tayuya's intentions, but what they really wanted to know was if Naruto was still the great man they all remembered him to be. Tayuya smiled, they would soon find out. She held up a finger to silence them all and pumped chakra to her ears. She then stood up and motioned for all of them to follow. As they walked she began to tell them a story.

"When we were traveling through grass country last year, we met a man. He wasn't a shinobi, but he loved to travel the world. We camped with him for a few nights and we learned that this man had been forced to watch as his wife and daughters were gang raped and murdered before he was lit on fire and left to rot. He only survived by managing to crawl off the pier into a lake. When he washed up to shore he found a small girl and her older brother freezing in the cold weather. He took off his coat, ripping up all of the chard skin, dried it off and gave it to them, ignoring the pain as the open air rushed through his wounds.

Then he set off around the world. He had seen every evil mankind had ever offered to the itself. All of the injustice it fed itself, the lies, hate, and prejudice. Yet you know what? He didn't stop. He saw something better in humanity. He saw each of us we're made by something bigger, something better, something that loved us. He knew that his wife and three daughters we're all in a better place now with their creator who loved them more than they could ever imagine. He saw all of us made out of one thing, love. 'Perfect love is what we should spread to one another' he would say.

His life had been filled with tragedy and heartbreak, but he still saw the good. And he asked his god to never let him loose sight of that. To always see the good in everyone, regardless of who they were or their past. He was the kindest, most holy man we had ever met, yet he still thought himself unworthy of heaven. So he would travel the world, not for his own salvation, but for the salvation of others.

Selfless.

He left our camp after setting us up in a hotel. We tried to find him but never could again. About four months ago we head that the man was dying. We traveled to Kumo to see him. He had been just a simple fisherman, but in caring for others, Kumo almost closed his borders due to the influx of people who came to mourn. That one man had the largest impact on Naruto's life. He fights his anger and hate everyday, but he never lets it win. He is the new Kyuubi, but he wants to change it. He is not the taker of life, he is the defender. Naruto wants nothing more than what Nagato-sama, Konan-sama, and we all want. Naruto wants to bring peace, and make sure no one ever feels alone." she said. Most of the women had tears in their eyes after the story. They noticed that they had been led to a secluded clearing where they saw a bandaged figure sitting on top of the water.

"Before he died, the man told Naruto that he had written a song for anyone who wished to want to be better. Ever since then Naruto wrote it and constantly strives to improve it. It is the anthem of a new age. Not an age of war but one of something better. Peace." she said before motioning for them to watch. Naruto sat oblivious to his audience. He pulled out his sitar and began to strum.

_Looked down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight  
Touched down on the cold black top  
Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breath in the familiar shock  
Of confusion and chaos  
All those people going somewhere,  
Why have I never cared?_

_  
Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah  
yeah  
yeah_

_Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide what's underneath  
There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
Too ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work  
He's buying time  
All those people going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?_

_Chorus  
Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah  
yeah  
yeah_

_I've Been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you see the people all along_

_  
Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah  
yeah  
yeah_

They all were openly sobbing as he finished his song and just sat there. Tayuya turned back to them.

"No matter how strong Naruto gets, the thing that makes him amazing is that he never breaks a promise. At that man's death bed, he promised to bring peace to the world. Naruto isn't very religious, demon lords aren't supposed to be, but he, like the man, can see something better in humanity. He can see the goodness. Even if he is blind he can see, and that is what Naruto is now. A true hero. That song led to its companion, something he wrote for the man's funeral." she said before turning back to Naruto who had once again begun to play.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

Naruto finished playing again and sighed, deep in thought. Tayuya turned to the women around.

"That is Naruto's new nindo. Live each day like your last. He realizes he has one shot with the world. Don't let your petty differences divide that." she said before walking out to the lake and sitting next to Naruto. Each woman was left in their own thoughts._  
_

Not much fighting but I felt this was very important to show that Naruto is not dark in any way, he has it in him but he wants to save the world, not sit back and watch it burn. Also if I get one message about me being to religious I'm going to ignore it. I don't really care what you think about religion but I think the regardless we ALL need to see the good in humanity that is there, and I just think the song has a very powerful message. I mean COME ON!! Naruto = blind, song = Give me your eyes. It's a show of how great he is. Sorry for no fighting....that's next chapter! So don't you guys worry next chapter is actually the 'big' one I was speaking of earlier.....so you guys will just a have to be patient....also two more stories comin out soon....'Storm Brothers' and 'Project Prototype' (guess the cross over there and you get a cookie) …....well that's about it....WAIT!! POLL TIME!!!!...well less of a poll more of a suggestion time for you guys. No guarantee but I'll consider it all....

I need a good song for Naruto to play during an invasion....and que suggestions! R&R!!!

…..and in case you didn't bother to read that very big author not here's the summary......FIGHTS BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER!!!

-Taco out


End file.
